Quicksilver
by LumCheng
Summary: [2014 Reboot] Garrett x Erin - - - "The lazy sunlight pierced the broken window and fell onto her fragile skin. That fateful summer, more than a year ago, Erin became the catalyst that marked the beginning of our tragedy." [M in later chaps]


**Quicksilver**

Author: LumCheng (April '14)  
Beta: haethel  
Part: 1/6  
Fandom: Thief 2014  
Disclaimer: Thief belongs to Eidos and Square Enix.  
Pairing: Garrett/Erin  
Rating: MA  
Warnings: drama, tension, sex, tragedy, psychosis, mild ptsd, possibly ooc  
Summary: "The lazy sunlight pierced the broken window and fell onto her fragile skin. That fateful summer, more than a year ago, Erin became the catalyst that marked the beginning of our tragedy."  
Note: In Ancient Greek mythology, quicksilver/mercury symbolizes Hermes, the God of thieves.  
This story will have lots of strong sexual undertones. At times it will be dirty, needy and desperate. If this isn't your cup of tea and/or if you're looking for in-game accuracy, I advise you to leave, lol. Also I hop back and forth in time - but every event is dated.

* * *

**One: Fire**

_10 17 NRy840 / before midnight_

_..._

"Relax."

A warm hand came down on her lower back, directly on her spine, for a few seconds causing her to stiffen even more.

"Breathe out. Relax your muscles."

She did as she was told, and finally her shoulders released the tension. She became soft and pliable under his hand - like clay - easing into his touch.

"Like that," he whispered next to her ear. "Now wait until he turns around, then extinguish the candle and take the ring."

She nodded and rose to a crouch, while he knelt behind her in the shadows. His left hand slipped down her back, lightly grazing her behind. The next second she darted forward, completely soundless.

But she didn't extinguish the flame as he'd instructed her. Instead she just grabbed the piece of jewelry before dashing back into the dark spot beside him in the corner.

He didn't question her, merely nodded in the direction of the window. Time to go.

* * *

_8 29 NRy840 / afternoon_

_..._

"Don't touch me, asshole!"

He backed away, raising both hands defensively. "Fine. Whatever."

She eyed him warily, her back pressed against the wall in the small space between a desk and a shelf.

"You know I don't do this for _those_ reasons", he said, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back against the railing. "I'm only trying to help you. This is purely professional."

"Oh yeah?" she asked, putting down the recurve bow. "What are _those reasons_, huh?"

He stared at her, before turning away. "You know what I mean."

Erin followed him as he walked down the clocktower stairs. "I don't know. Tell me!"

He knew that she knew. And for some reason, she wanted him to say it out loud. Garrett looked up at the large wooden gears and shook his head slightly. He was too old for these kinds of games.

"I don't want to make a move on you," he said, turning his head and looking her straight in the eye. "Girls don't interest me."

For a second he thought she looked actually hurt, but the expression was instantly replaced by a frisky smile. Erin placed a hand on her hip and asked, almost mockingly, "Are you serious? Or do you play for the other team?"

"Oh please," he answered. "I'm just occupied with other things. I have no desire for sex, or a partner in general."

"So if you were bored, you _would_ be interested?"

"Maybe. But not in you. You're way too young. I could almost be your father."

"Really? Remind me, how old are you again?"

He sighed and placed his hands on the railing. "How come we're having this conversation now? Weren't you about to practice your archery skills, _without_ me showing you how to improve your stance?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Alright. You can show me," she finally said, and walked up to the second stage again. "But don't stand so damn close!"

Garrett rolled his eyes. Teenagers.

"And why do I have to practice with a recurve?" Erin nagged. "I want to use a compound bow, like you."

"You will. Later. First you have to use this one. It'll make you stronger and teach you how to be still and calm."

She was always so impatient. Basso had warned him about her, and Garrett already knew she was trouble before she even set foot into his hideout. Still, he had agreed to teach her a thing or two.

So far, there were no regrets. Just more headaches than usual.

* * *

_10 18 NRy840 / after midnight_

_..._

"That was the third time you didn't bother putting the lights out," Garrett said while climbing through the window after her. "Let me tell you, that it's a lot safer working in the shadows. Darkness is your friend in this profession."

Shrugging, she emptied her pockets and put everything they stole onto the table, next to a stack of old books. "I can't see well enough when it's dark."

Garrett made a dismissive sound. "That's a lie."

Erin didn't answer, merely arranged the items on the wooden table. He walked up on her, reaching around her slender figure to put out the candle. She grabbed his wrist. "Don't!"

They looked at each other.

"Do it," he said slowly, voice hoarse. "Now."

She pushed his arm away, letting go of his wrist. "I should go now."

"Erin."

She stopped in her tracks.

"What are you afraid of?" He asked as though he already knew. And, she realized, he'd figured it out. Garrett sighed. "Your thumb and forefinger. Lick them."

"Excuse me?!"

"Do it," he repeated. "Get them wet." He nodded in the direction of the candle, taking her elbow and lightly pushing it to encourage her.

Erin frowned and reluctantly did as he told her. Resolutely, he placed his own hand over hers and guided them both to the candle, before quickly pressing her fingers together around the open flame.

"Wait!"

The next second it went dark around them. Nobody dared to move. She let out her breath which she'd been holding for the last moments.

Garrett's hand released hers and he took a few steps back. "There. Didn't hurt, right? Now do this five more times without hesitating and you're good to go."

She rubbed her fingertips together as she heard him walking down the stairs toward his bed. After finding a box of matches, she lit the candle and took a look at the tips of her fingers. They tingled.

Hesitantly she guided them to her mouth, giving them another lick. It tasted like soot.

Two heartbeats later Erin embraced the darkness once again.

Downstairs, Garrett pulled back his hood, a satisfied look on his face.

_tbc~_

* * *

_Thanks for reading. Hope it wasn't too boring. It'll gradually get... more heavy, ahem. lol  
Also lots of hugs and watermelon slices for __**haethel**__, my awesome beta. Check out her tumblr/AO3 for her own Thief fics. You won't regret it ^^  
Lummy~_


End file.
